I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked
is the twelfth episode of the sixth season and the 114th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary After learning of Richard's drinking problem, Derek confronts him for the sake of his friend and the hospital, Izzie returns, hoping to reconcile with Alex, and tensions run high between Teddy, Cristina, and Owen in the aftermath of Cristina's startling confession. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 6x12MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x12CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x12IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 6x12AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 6x12MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x12RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x12CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x12MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 6x12LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x12OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x12ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x12DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 6x12TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 6x12LarryJennings.png|Larry Jennings 6x12JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 6x12Jeffrey.png|Jeffrey 6x12AaronMafrici.png|Aaron Mafrici 6x12TylerChristian.png|Nurse Tyler Christian 6x12TraumaNurse.png|Trauma Nurse and Alex Karev Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Mitch Pileggi as Larry Jennings *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Dan Bucatinsky as Jeffrey *Paul Vogt as Aaron Mafrici Co-Starring *Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler *Alixandree Antoine as Trauma Nurse Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Ida Maria. *This episode scored 12.70 million viewers. *This episode marks the last appearance of Katherine Heigl as doctor Izzie Stevens. *When Dr. Webber is writing his name on the O.R Board for Bailey's whipple, the camera zooms out so the audience can see the whole O.R Board. And a Ramirez, S. is scheduled to have a Transesophageal Echocardiogram. Ramirez, S. = Sara Ramirez (Callie Torres) Gallery Episode Stills IzzieStevensIB.png Somuchwhenyouarenaked.jpg 6x12-1.png 6x12-2.png 6x12-3.png 6x12-4.png 6x12-5.png 6x12-6.png 6x12-7.png 6x12-8.png 6x12-9.png 6x12-10.jpg 6x12-11.jpg 6x12-12.jpg 6x12-13.jpg 6x12-14.jpg 6x12-15.jpg 6x12-16.jpg Quotes :Meredith: (catching Alex and Lexie in bed) Izzie leaves and Mark gets a kid, and you two decide the best way to deal is to get drunk and mash your genitals together? :Alex: No freaking way you get to judge us or give relationship advice. Besides you were a total dirty mistress like two weeks ago. :Lexie: Are you calling me a dirty mistress? :Meredith: That was two years ago and his wife didn't have cancer! :Lexie: Because I've been with like six guys in my whole life. Alex and I, we've done it before. I was recycling, it was like good for the environment. :Alex: Izzie's gone. I was horny. She was there. :Lexie: Oh crap, I am a dirty mistress. Oh god, you're gonna tell Derek and then Derek's gonna tell Mark that I'm a whore. ---- :Callie: Okay, she saw me. Now I can go. :Cristina: She's just getting started. :Callie: Yeah, I have a headache. I need coffee. :Arizona: I have a cure for a headache that doesn't involve coffee. ---- :Cristina: Where have you been? You just disappeared. I left you, like, ten messages. Are you drunk? (Owen grabs her and kisses her, she pulls away) Wait, what? What? What? :Owen: You make me sad. You think that surgery is going to make you feel, you think a successful career is gonna make you happy, you think you know things, you know things and nothing else matters. No one else matters. People do matter. I matter. We...we matter. So you don't get to toss me aside. I won't let you. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes